Let The Busting Begin!
by InvaderMarcelene
Summary: There is a new girl in Ms. Bitters class. She quickly gains Dib's trust and the two plot on how to bust Zim. Will their plans work? Will you you review? Will you flame? Will there be GIR? So many questions! Warning: O.C full steam ahead!
1. The New Girl:How Cliche'

Author's Note: Hello one and all. This ch-STORY contains an O.C. Please don't click the back button. Anywayz, let me tell you a bit about my oc, just so i won't load paragraph upon paragraph of descriptions on you. The only things that are the same about us is our age-11- and mostly the way I act. She is also based on Pullip Dal-named after her. Pullip and Dal are Fashion doll lines- and is potrayed by Nancy Cartwright-Angelica((teenage voice tho))-(I LOVE giving ma OC's voices so you guys could hear them speak) and that is all! Kamboom... SQUADALA. By the way... there is ZERO romance. 11 year olds like me care about whether you have the koodies or not... speaking of which... YOU GOT DA COODIES. Hahahahahahahhahahahe...

"Hello class. Today we are, unfortuanetly getting another horribly doomed student today." Ms. Bitters looked around her poorly kept classroom, and, understandedly, her rarely cared for students. Among them was two boys who constantly glared at one another. One looked very peculiar, he had green skin and lacked a nose AND ears. Yes, peculiar indeedy. Then theer was the other one who looked kinda gothic. His hair was messy like he had a bad case 'o' bedhead but other that he seemed alright. He also had a MASSIVE head. Very quite massive indeed! Soon though, every head in Ms. Bitters class, including hers, turned to stare at the figure in the doorway.

"Hurry up! Come in before the pigeons invade us like last time. someone left _my_ door open." Ms. Bitters however, seemed to close the door without moving as if to say silently 'Now your doom is official.' The girl did not seem to take notice however. "Speak now, or forever wallow in your shameless pit of doom." Ms. Bitters hissed coldly. The girl nodded and stared straight forward at the class. With a sigh, she began.

"Ehem... HI, my name is Dal. I have no record of my last name whatsoever. My closest friends forever like to call me Lunatic Alice. I am of course normal like you all except my parents are complete and utter fools." With that Dal retreated to her seat. Dib looked at her. She had long, curly blue hair that seemed unruly. He could not read her expression, for it seemed as though she was stuck in permanent pout mode. She had lime green eyes and she was wearing a wierd outfit, that looked similar to the other Alice's dress. Her shoes were white and she had striped stockings. She had what looked like a hand embroidered bow on top of her head.

" Excuse me," Dib jumped and looked at her."'Something seems really wrong with the green-skinned boy in the corner." She said. It made Dib's heart jump. Was someone finally going to believe him? "Well... truth be told... in my opinion.. I .. t-think he's an... an alien." Dib was so excited he stumbled over all of his words. Dib's heart sank for a minute as Dal's pout deepened. "Really?. Hm... I guess we need ta bust him then." Her smile was smile, but Dib felt momentus joy. "Really! Great! We could meet at my house if it's alright with your parents and find ways to prove Zim's existance!" He scribbled his address down and handed it to her. Dal took it and said "Well, my parents wouldn't if 2012 came."

Dib fidguted in his seat with excitement. He hoped Dal wasn't lieing. He honestly did not want to sound like a crybaby but so many people had laughed at him and decieved him, all he could do was hope that he could trust her. All he could do was hope.

A/N: Hoped ya liked it. I really hope Dal isn't a Mary-sue. I hope you don't want to tear your eyes out! Srry for a short chapter but I gotta bedtime set ya know. I loath Sixth grade. Hope noones OOC either. *shivers me timbers* Remembah, no flames!


	2. Dinner At Dib's

Author's Note: Well I did not expect 2 reviews. So I shall feed you great story. Now gather round the fire... oh wait! No flames! Let's go and jump in my wagon, Hut Hut Hut Hut Hut Hut...

Shar're from Abydos- Thanks. I will take your advice. Enjoy the story. You even FAVORITED the story. Awwwww you make me feel so loved! A cookie for you!

Galaxina-the-Seedrian- Don't worry. Updater Girl is here! I think you should make "The Talk" a oneshot series! That would be great! A cookie for you two!

Dib skipped home. He could hardly wait. Someone believed him. They were going to save Earth together. Turn Zim in. Everything. He skipped down the sidewalk, leaving Gaz behind. He almost bumped into a man, a tall, thin man, but he stopped in time so he could say sorry and run away. That man gave him the ebiee jeebies.

When he got home he got started on his homework. Nothing could get in the way of this day. Not even Zim. After he was done, he decided to head downstairs to get a snack. He sat down on the sofa, which was empty except for his dad. Wait. Dad? He looked up. These moments were far and few in between. "Yes, it IS me son." Dib noted mentally that he shouldn't talk to himself out loud.

"Well, why are ya here Dad?" Dib asked, looking up at his father with a smile. "Well, I heard from Gazlene that you were expecting a girly friend over." Professor Membrane looked down at his son. Dib groaned, but there was a large grin plastered on his face. Yes, Dib thought to himself, this is just the kind of moments a father and his son share together. "Well, would it be alright if I stayed for dinner? Of course! I could tell your little friends all about the benefits of... REAL SCIENCE!"

"That's great Dad." Dib didn't care if his dad wasn't specifically there for just him. He was going to be at dinner!

* * *

Two hours later, the doorbell rang. In stepped Dal, in her regular gettup. "Hey Dal, watcha' doin'?"

* * *

"Phineas, I think someone just used my catchphrase. And it was a boy." Said Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Noone steals HER catchphrase. No exceptions.

* * *

Dib looked around the table-and imagined, if just for a second, that he had a normal family. "Soooo, is anything happenin'?" Professor Membrane asked awkwardly. "We were going to bust Zim." Dal replied. Instead, Membrane shrugged off her answer and said "Well, do you have other names Dal?" "Why, yes, as a matter of fact I do. People call me Lunatic Alice. Then there is Lala Vala..." She trailed off.

Author's Note: srry chapter is short again, but my nephew is feening to get on the computer and keeps bothering me so. Until next time, and remember No Flames!


	3. Getting Ready

Author's Note: OMG! Sorry for not updating! For some reason, I can't blame this on Writer's block or school. This was because of my own laziness. I have actually had this chapter started in January of this year. My internet is not co-operating. Sorry about that.

"Now where on earth have I heard that n-" Professor Membrane got cut off when a beep resounded from practically out of nowhere.

"Well, I must be off. The Human Race isn't going to save itself!" With that Professor Membrane bid the three children goodbye, and bounded off heroically.

Dal stared at the the door, hints of confusion dancing on her face. Dib's face looked sad for a bit, but then he looked up at Gaz and said "Uh, Gaz, uh, can you go to your room?" Gaz hopped off her chair and she walked to her room, without any complaints, uttering under her breath about how she doesn't care about alien-talk or not.

Dib directed Dal to his bedroom. He sat cross-legged on the floor and patted the empty space next to him.

"So what are our plans Dal? How are we going to exspose Zim?" Dal smiled a small smile , but said nothing. After what seemed like hours to Dib, Dal finally spoke up, "Well, we are going to need his PAK. Maybe if we could reason with him, we can convince him to come with us to my, uh, Father's lab." Dal finished, looking at Dib for his opinion.

"Wow Dal! Why would we need his PAK? It sort of doesn't make sense. I don't even think it could come off of his back."

"Hmmm, guess I haven't thought of that. We will have to infiltrate his base of operations then. Dib, since you seemed to have been studying Zim's actions for quite some time, I am sure you know how to get inside, don't you?

"Well yeah, you see, Zim has this very dim robot servant of his. When I go to his house at a certain time, the dog opens up. Plus, I know how to get into his secret underground lab." Dib said getting more and more excited at the fact that, not only did someone believe him, but, they were actually _helping him_.

"Ohhh, hehe! T his plan is full-proof!" Dal smiled, and in return, Dib smiled. He got up and opened the door for Dal. He ran downstairs and did the same for the other one. This had been such a wonderful day. And he certainly could not wait for tomorrow. "Tomorrow after Skool, we'll come to my house for some equipment, okay?" Dib nodded vigorously. "Okay then! See you tomorrow!" Dal waved bye to Dib and leaped off his porch. She sped away down the block with an almost inhumane speed.

Author's Note: Well, sorry the chapter is so short. Darn! I don't have a very long attention span. Well, I have quote! Yay!

"It sometimes takes me a long while before I can fully comprehend and make an appropriate reaction. In another word,** I am** **Sometimes Retarded**."

-Christian Weston Chandler, on himself.


End file.
